


Summer's Day

by okdreaming



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okdreaming/pseuds/okdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Futurefic. If you don't like Chlionel, then don't read this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote back in 2003. I'm moving it here so that all my stories are in one place.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did they would have been used so much more.

It was a glorious summers day. Chloe Sullivan sat on a tartan picnic blanket in the shade of a large oak tree, gazing out across the sprawling green field of the city park. The only indication of a busy metropolis was the buildings peeking out above the tree lined park boundary. An unread book lay abandoned in its shiny carrier bag beside her.

A pair of expensive trousers appeared, effectively blocking her view of other people taking the opportunity to enjoy the late afternoon sunshine. She looked up, shielding her eyes so she could see clearly.

“I’m sorry.”

She stared expressionlessly at him.

“Perhaps, we could try again?” he ventured.

She gazed at him considering then looked away, suddenly very interested in the tartan blanket. “Perhaps”.

Lionel lowered himself – only a Luthor could look dignified squatting – reached out and tilted her chin towards him. He waited until she returned his gaze. “In that case you will be needing this,” he said placing a small velvet box, which she hadn’t noticed him carrying into her grasp.

Chloe stared at it bewildered for a moment. She gasped as she opened the box. Inside was an exquisite sapphire and diamond platinum ring. A small flawless blue sapphire was encased in a platinum band; equally flawless minute diamonds ran the entire length of the band. “It’s beautiful,” she said reverently as she slipped on the ring.

Lionel rose gracefully, turned and accepted a hamper from the waiting chauffeur. “I’ll call you when I need you,” he said by way of dismissal.

“Sure of yourself, weren’t you?” Chloe observed once he sat down and began opening the hamper.

“Be prepared, that’s the Boy Scout motto.”

“You were never a Boy Scout,” Chloe responded accept a glass of sparkling champagne.

“No,” he conceded, “Where’s the fun in that?”

Chloe laughed appreciatively. “Do you have any food in that hamper? Or is it just wildly expensive Champagne? Not that I’m complaining.”

“See for yourself.” He moved the hamper across to her.

She delved in. “Fried Chicken, Potato Salad, Mrs Kent’s Apple Pie, Fresh Fruit, Chocolates. Starbucks! My favourite foods, how did you guess?”

“I’ve been taking notes.”

Chloe leaned over and kissed him gently.

“What was that for?”

“You should take notes more often,” she replied before capturing his lips again.

_Summer in the City_

_Metropolis citizens take a break from the hustle and bustle of city life in Metro Park._

Below was a picture of Chloe kissing Lionel Luthor.

_Among the thousands taking advantage of the warm weather was one of Metropolis’ most famous sons - Lionel Luthor. He was enjoying a picnic with the latest in a long line of female companions - Chloe Sullivan. Ms Sullivan is a reporter for The Daily Planet; she met Lionel Luthor during an interview for a lifestyle feature last year. The pair have been seen together at various events ever since. Could wedding bells be on the cards? One of our eagle-eyed interns spotted that Ms Sullivan appears to be wearing a ring, we’ve blown up the image so you can judge for yourselves. We’d be interested to know what you think – email: _


End file.
